Sindy Adopting To Home
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: How Sindy's normal self reacts to my home. We need a cure for her, and we found one, heh heh. ^ ^


Thursday--- August 1, 2002

Sindy Adopting To Home

Wow…. The news and the world have gone insane…. O.O;;;; Ah well… What the fuck?! Oh my god…. Now they're talking about the people who were on the planes that crashed into the Twin Towers. Sayin' the whole world was with us that day, I think that's a buncha bullshit! Japan bombarded Pearl Harbor in World War 2, I think; Germany has started up their damned Holocaust thing again and are blaming Jews once again for their mistakes. The world was with us… psh, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Ugh… oh well….. Time to talk about how Sindy was adopting back at home, heh. Let's begin.

The night that I took Sindy back at my home, and Mitch came back to human, I think we all slept pretty good that night. Well, morning, we woke up, and Sindy was hungry. Mitch was breathing heavy, while I took Sindy into the kitchen oh so kindly to her. Sad, the child was so alert of everything. She wouldn't calm down and stop shaking. I gave her some cereal with milk, and a spoon, hoping that I wouldn't have to feed her by hand, heh heh. I'm not too good with kids, but I was glad that she knew how to feed herself. Mitch wanted to talk to me alone, so I got up and talked with him about Sindy's situation. He asked me if I noticed how she was acting. I really hadn't noticed except for the fact that she was very quiet and alert about everything. He had told me about Sindy some, then sent me back over to help her put the dishes away in the sink since she was only an inch short from reaching the sink.

I went over to her, and helped her put the dishes in the sink after she managed to wash them off. She got scared quickly and immediately let go of the dishes, backing away, fearing that she would get yelled at. I only smiled, and gave her a hug and was glad that she knew her manners. I went back over to Mitch and told him what I got from her. Well… at least what her reaction was. He said that he was beginning to think that Sindy would have lived better off as Kitty then herself in human. I was soon feeling guilty of what happened, trying not to believe that Sindy would have been better as Kitty and not human, but that thought never really crossed my mind of me making a wrong move in my life and in hers.

I took a break, and thought to myself about somethings while Mitch took Sindy out on a walk around the block some. He said that she really didn't open up much, but she had told him about her past and how his younger sister and her older sister were the best of buds, I think. That was a bit of a shock to me, but I wasn't at Earth whenever that had happened in life. So sue me, I'm not the greatest gundam pilot around, but I'm just the guy trying to defeat OZ single handedly and tryin' to get people their dreams back into their lives. What else more can I do, huh? 

After Mitch explained to me about Sindy and that small relationship between the sisters, I don't remember much afterwards. Though, Mitch came to me one day with a cure for Sindy's alertness and silent self; pixi stix. ::laughs:: God, she was bouncing around like any other normal 5 year old would. I was glad that the candy was actually made and that Sindy was acting like a normal kid. Only problem is, they were both wounded. How? I wonder how it happened, but I remembered I got a letter one day from an unknown person saying to beware of Heero. I read what had happened in my basement at my own home. It's pretty scary, but didn't scare me enough, heh heh. 

Though, after hearing what happened to Mitch and Sindy, I was rather pissed off but grateful that they were both alive and safe. Mitch and Sindy had both been hit in the shoulder with a dagger of Heero's. Sindy said she blacked out and felt the pain in her shoulder. Mitch said he had to practically take the whole thing out of her shoulder since it was in so deep. And then Mitch had a gash on his shoulder as well… Poor babies… at least they're alive and safe. I spoke with Sindy, and gave her a hug. I told her that I needed to talk to Mitch alone, so she got up and watched TV without a problem. I went to Mitch's room, locked the door behind me and gave him his reward for saving his and Sindy's life. I couldn't resist it, but I frenched him while he frenched back. We paused for a moment and I thanked him for keeping him and her safe. Before we continued any further on, he asked me if I slept well the other night. I was about to respond until he kissed me again and he rolled me over onto the bottom of the bed. We parted our kiss again and I told him that I had more of nightmares than sweet dreams the night before, heh heh.

Even though we didn't do it all the way, he got up and left the room to see what Sindy was doing. I followed him as well, before the pain in my head hit me, I was on the couch infront of Mitch who held me and had let go of my braid. Funny…. He just pulled me over the side of the couch like nothing by my braid. Sindy saw Mitch earlier and changed the channel from cartoons to MTV2. Heh heh, I guess she didn't want to be embarrassed any and wanted to look mature some unlike most kids that watch cartoons at the age of 5. Mitch, on the other hand, turned it back to the cartoons while Sindy pouted. I just snuggled into Mitch, practically melting into him. I love to be held by him. Makes me feel safe and I don't have to worry as much. Well… except for the fact whenever we screw and Sindy's asleep, I kinda fear that she won't wake up and find us doing it. ^ ^;;;; I'm a little demon… who cares? I certainly don't. Anywho, that was the end of how Sindy was adopting to home.

I'm headin' out. G'night all!

~Duo


End file.
